<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Somethings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789451">Secret Somethings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, Literallycantthinkofanytags, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Slow Burn, after the war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, who had just been fired from his job at The Daily Prophet, resorts to the muggle world to look for a new job there.</p><p>While searching for a job, he finds Harry, an old classmate of his, who says he can help him find a good job.</p><p>Harry is really suspicious about the job and won't tell Draco, and Draco is starting to feel a bit weird around Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I am so sick of this,' thought Draco. He had just been fired from his job at the Daily Prophet. Turns out they're super inefficient (surprise surprise) and don't do background checks on their employees.</p><p>Long story short, someone thought it would be clever to mention that Draco had been a Death Eater and now here he is walking in the empty streets of Diagon Alley, searching for somewhere that was hiring. </p><p>His mother and father were unwilling to give him a place to stay or help him get a job because apparently they thought he was incapable of making a life for himself. Maybe they were right. </p><p>Eventually he gave up. What's the point? "Nowhere in the wizarding world is going to hire me, " Draco muttered to himself. Who would hire an ex-Death Eater? It's so unfair, it's not even his fault. Draco was forced by Voldetort and his father to get the dark mark.</p><p>But then, Draco came up with an idea."Whatever," he thought, "no point sulking about it." He could look for a job in the muggle world where nobody knows who he is or was. This is great.</p><p>Draco made his way to London. The streets were lively with people speed-walking everywhere. It seemed that everybody had somewhere to be and they were already late by 4 minutes. </p><p>After spotting a cute looking café across the road Draco looked around for a way to get past all the cars. Eventually he found a traffic light that people were crossing at. He ran towards it and then crossed the road.</p><p>Walking up to the café he started realising that he didn't know what the hell muggles drink at a café. Do they drink coffee like wizards? Or some weird muggle alternative? He found out soon enough though, as there as a large print of the menu on the door. They sold things like coffee, tea, cappuccino, hot chocolate, sandwiches, muffins, bagels, biscuits and many other things that Draco thought sounded very tasty.</p><p>He walked into the shop and took a seat right next to a window. Not long after his arrival, a waiter came up to him and asked what he'd like to order.</p><p>"I'll have some tea and a warm ham and cheese bagel please," Draco requested.</p><p>"Okay. By the way, would you like to try a sample of our new biscuit? It's like a Digestive but the actual biscuit part is chocolate flavoured and it has a caramel topping," proposed the waiter. </p><p>"Ooh yes I'd love to try that. Thank you very much" Draco was a sucker for caramel. You could put caramel on a toilet seat and he'd probably still eat it.</p><p>"No problem," said the waiter and walked off.<br/>Thats when Draco noticed something. Harry Potter was sitting at the table across the room from him, sipping some drink and eating a toasted cheese sandwich. The only reason Draco hadn't noticed before was because the waiter was blocking his vision. What was Potter doing here?</p><p>He didn't realise that he'd been staring at Potter, asking himself question after question, until Potter looked back. </p><p>Potter raised his eyebrows and mouthed "what?" Draco just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Not even a moment later, Potter brought his drink and sandwich over and sat in front of Draco. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AAA that's it for now because I'm tired haha</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stared at Potter. "What are you doing here," he enquired.</p><p>"I would ask you the same thing," Potter replied in a cocky manner.</p><p>"I asked you first"</p><p>"First is the worst, second is the best."</p><p>"PFFFTT!!! YOU ABSOLUTE CHILD!" laughed Draco.</p><p>"Glad I could make you laugh," said Potter with a wink.</p><p>"Shut up you prick. Anyways for real why are you here?"</p><p>"I like this café," stated Potter.</p><p>"You are really annoying. You know what I mean, like, why are you in the muggle world?"</p><p>"Well I got sick of the wizarding world, constantly being bugged by reporters and fans, regularly remembering bits of the war when I'm trying to have a normal day- things like that. It was annoying, so I left," Potter told Draco.</p><p>"Oh.. Not gonna lie, I thought you liked all that stuff. I mean obviously not the war but the fame and interviews and random people being in love with you-" </p><p>"You thought wrong. So why are you here?"</p><p>Draco started to explain his situation. "Long story short I got fired from my job and I have some family issues. Things like that."</p><p>Potter looked surprised for a moment and his face lit up like he got an idea. </p><p>"What?" asked Draco. </p><p>"Well, I know we haven't got the best of histories but I'm willing to help you get a job," Harry suggested. </p><p>Draco looked at him. "That's actually not a bad idea, thank you." Draco was genuinely grateful. This was a brilliant opportunity. Who knows how long it might have taken him to get a job if he hadn't met Potter here? Draco had literally no idea how to get a job in the muggle world. Thank Merlin for this opportunity! </p><p>"Acquaintances then?" Potter held out a hand. </p><p>"Acquaintances," agreed Draco with a smile, then shook Harry's hand. </p><p>__--__</p><p>Draco wasn't homeless just yet, he had already paid his bills before getting sacked, so he still had maybe a month or two left in his house if he used his savings to pay off next month's bills. </p><p>Sitting on his couch in the living room in front of the fire, Draco thought about how lucky he was earlier that day. </p><p>It probably would've been better if it wasn't Potter, maybe Blaise or Pansy, but there's no point complaining about it, that would just be rude and come across as ungrateful. </p><p>Eventually Draco fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that he'll have a new job soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for 130 hits on the last chapter!! THAT'S INSANE! LITERALLY MY FIRST CHAPTER?!!?! AND 6 KUDOS TOO THANK YOU SO MUCH AAAAAAAA</p><p>I would really appreciate comments, any feedback is greatly appreciated!!</p><p>Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A problem with a hopefully easy solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Draco began worrying about two things. One of the things was the job Potter offered. What was it? He hadn't found it weird at the time, but in hindsight Draco realised that it was slightly suspicious for Potter not to tell him exactly  <em>what<em> job it was. Why didn't he tell him? Draco supposes he can just ask Potter what the job is the next time he sees him, but this introduces the other thing Draco is worried about.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>How will they arrange to meet up again? Draco can't really owl Potter a letter, he's sure Potter gets hundreds of those a day from 12 year old girls that think they're in love with him, and Draco isn't exactly on Potter's "best friends list" so even if he did owl Potter, the letter probably wouldn't get priority shipping of any sort, it would just get lost in piles of unread love letters.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Neither Potter nor Draco actually discussed a time and date to meet up again and this really is a problem.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After just a few minutes of brainstorming ideas to fix this issue, Draco comes up with an idea. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It may be a long shot, but it's the only thing he can think of. So what if Draco just went to the same café, on the same weekday at the same time? It might not work but it's definitely worth a try, especially when he can think of nothing else to do.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>So that's what Draco decides to do. In the meantime, maybe he'll make a cup of tea and eat some Carbury's Chocolate Fingers. Sounds tasty, eh?</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so poop much for 200 hits and 8 kudos!! I really appreciate it!! &lt;3</p>
<p>Sooo lmao I keep accidentally writing "Harry" instead of "Potter" because I forget that this is Draco's POV.</p>
<p>Also, I'm aware my chapters are really short, but I think it's easier to write short chapters rather than longer ones because if I wrote longer ones it would probably end up just being a load of nonsense and it would be boring. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Biscuit Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week of waiting, the day finally came when Draco could try out his plan.</p>
<p>So, that afternoon, he made his way to the café he'd been to last week. On the menu on the door, Draco saw that the biscuits he tried last week were now out into the world for everyone to buy if they so pleased. This little fact kind of made Draco a bit proud. It might seem weird to some, but that little biscuit that he tried last week had a life of it's own now. It's no longer a sample, it's a full on menu item! Amazing. </p>
<p>Draco walks into the café and looks around for Potter. No sight of him. He takes a seat, and and orders water (boring, I know) and four of his biscuit children. He is so proud of those biscuits.</p>
<p>Shortly after, the barista comes back to him with his order. He sips on his water and scoffs the biscuits down as if he hadn't eaten in months. They're just so delicious. Yummy. Yum yum. Mmmmmm biscuits.</p>
<p>Not too long after Draco finishes his biscuits, he sees Potter walk in through the door of the café. They catch each others' eyes almost immediately, and Draco waves Potter over to sit with him. His plan worked!</p>
<p>Potter greets Draco with a simple, "Hullo."</p>
<p>"Have you had the biscuits here, Potter? You should try them. I'll buy some for you," Draco considers not eating these biscuits a serious crime.</p>
<p>"Erm, no thanks, I'm not really that hungry," Potter states. He must just be uncomfortable about others spending money on him. HA! What an idiot. Draco is rich, well, for now, so four measly biscuits will make no dent in his savings.</p>
<p>"Don't be a prat, Potter. You are going to eat these biscuits or I'm sending you to The North Pole with no wand or broom so you can slowly freeze to death," Draco teases.</p>
<p>"Oh, wow. Lovely gesture Malfoy," Potter sarcastically replies. </p>
<p>"Yes, I know," Draco grins, then proceeds to order another four delicious biscuits.</p>
<p>The two sit in a slightly awkward silence for a minute until the biscuits arrive. The waiter takes up Draco"s empty plate from the first round of cookies and brings it to the back of the café to be washed.</p>
<p>"Do muggles really wash the dishes with their hands?" Draco asks, trying to break the awkward silence.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but they have machines and stuff like that so sometimes when they're not bothered to wash the dishes they put them in a dishwasher that does it for them," Potter explains.</p>
<p>"Oh that's... Cool," Draco can't really find the right word. He figures it is actually a little bit cool that muggles can find ways to get through life without magic.</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>They sit there for another minute or two in silence again. Eventually, Potter decides to go ahead and try one of the biscuits. </p>
<p>"Mmm, that actually is really good," he says.</p>
<p>"Told you so!"</p>
<p>Draco decides that he should ask Potter about the job. They've been here long enough.</p>
<p>"Potter, I've been meaning to ask you, what is the job that you offered me last week? Not that I don't appreciate it and all, but to be honest I'm not really that fond of becoming a drug dealer or something."</p>
<p>Potter becomes slightly uncomfortable, it's not too obvious, but it's still a visible change in moods. </p>
<p>"Well, um.. No, don't worry, its nothing like that. It's just a bit awkward to explain, especially to someone I've known for so many years," Potter explains, but he didn't really answer the question. Draco wants to know what the job is, he doesn't really care if its awkward to explain.</p>
<p>"Come on Potter be an adult about this. So you think it's awkward. Get on with it. You're going to have to tell me eventually. A quiddich player can't play quiddich if nobody tells him how." Draco knows that came out a little bit rude sounding, but he honestly didn't care.</p>
<p>"Okay. I-I own a unisex strip club, don't ask how I got there, it just happened. Anyways, I'm low on... Staff. Two of my pole dancers resigned recently as they found other jobs. I know the job itself isn't a bad job, and it's nothing to be ashamed of, the only reason I'm so weird about it is because I'm asking you, of all people. I guess you could pretend it's not me asking if you want the job, and that would help you to make a proper decision." That was one long explanation. Draco's a bit relieved, honestly. It's not like Potter is asking him to build a meth lab.</p>
<p>"Hey, you know what? Fuck it. I'll take the job. I'm sexy as fuck!" Draco exclaims, maybe a bit too loudly for a café. Some people turn around and give him a strange look before going back to their business.</p>
<p>"That's the spirit! Although, I do not agree with your statement. You are not sexy. Of course you'll need some training first, but I'm sure you'll be finished a basic course in maybe a week or two. I'll let you start once you know the basics."</p>
<p>"Alright. Thank you, and for the record, I am sexy, you just can't see my sexiness because of your dumb glasses," Draco defends.</p>
<p>"Whatever Malfoy," Potter sounds bored, but he's smiling just a little bit.</p>
<p>____-----____</p>
<p>Holy.... Draco just realised what he agreed to. Pole dancing!? Sure, for other people that job is great but it's just not a Draco thing. Draco has <em>mad<em> respect for pole dancers but it's really just not his thing.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It's just going to have to become his thing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter feels really long compared to the others. I don't know how to get rid of the note that says "this is my first fic on ao3" or something like that lmao please help</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Practice Makes Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time came when Draco was starting his lessons. Draco and Potter had met up the day before to discuss the job, and Potter had informed him that hid beginner lessons would last three weeks, but he wanted Draco to take a couple of normal dance lessons in the week beforehand. </p><p>The normal dance lessons were lyrical dance lessons, which would hopefully help Draco get used to dancing and help his body become more flexible.</p><p>His first lesson would begin shortly, and Draco was walking to the studio that the classes were held in. It was a muggle studio, of course. Draco wasn't sure if the wizarding world even had different dance styles, he had never really been interested in dancing. </p><p>Despite his former lack of interest, he had to admit he was excited about the dancing classes.</p><p>While Potter was explaining all this dancing business to Draco, he also showed him a moving picture of a muggle performing a lyrical dance on some muggle device. Draco found himself to be impressed by the muggles. They came up with a way to make a picture move without magic, and this dancer was clearly very talented and experienced. </p><p>The dance looked so elegant and beautiful yet... Sad, somehow. The dancer was telling a story through their body, using various movements to represent how they felt. It was enchanting, and Draco found himself genuinely impressed by a muggle. He didn't think that day would ever come.</p><p>Draco arrived at the dance studio, feeling somewhat nervous but excited at the same time. It was an unpleasant feeling, like someone tugging at his organs. </p><p>He walked in and scanned the room where the reception was. It was a small room with stairs next to the entrance. There were two vending machines next to the front desk, one containing an array of muggle sweets and the other holding bottles of water and energy drinks. Ha! If only the muggles had potions and spells to cure their fatigue.</p><p>Draco approached the front desk and asked about the lyrical class that would be starting in a minute. </p><p>"What's your name?" asked the secretary.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"Okay, thank you. Your class has already been paid for so you can just go ahead and wait in the studio for the class to start," she told Draco.</p><p>He thanked her and walked through the only other door in the room.</p><p>He entered the studio and was welcomed by four people wearing similar clothes. They all wore leggings or shorts and t-shirts, spare one guy in a tank top. He looked young, but older than the rest so Draco assumed he was the teacher.</p><p>Draco had been told to dress comfortably, so he put on one of the only tracksuits he owned. He didn't really own much clothing that wasn't formalwear and even then half of his clothes were still at the Manor.</p><p>The man who Dreco had assumed was the teacher, actually turned out to be another student. The teacher arrived two minutes after Draco did. </p><p>"Hey guys. Not many students in today eh?" he stated. He seemed to notice the lack of students but not the fact that there was a new student.</p><p>"True, but there's a new guy too, so I suppose it's equal," a girl mentioned. It seemed that she too had realised that the teacher didn't notice Draco. </p><p>"Oh, is that true Rose?" he turned around and spotted Draco. "Ah, hello! Welcome to the class," he smiled.</p><p>"Hello," Draco politely smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please I'm so tired I haven't had proper sleep in weeks and it's my own fault. It's 00:18am so technically it's St. Patrick's Day right now! Pretty cool.</p><p>I left it on a slight cliffhanger - you still don't get to see Draco dancing. I hope that when you do see it happen, you won't be disappointed.</p><p>AND AGAIN I would like to thank you all for the kudos, hits and comments. I have 10 kudos now! That's so cool. And over 250 hits- that's more than 250 individual people </p><p>REAL PEOPLE</p><p>that's like quarter of my school</p><p>Thank you all so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Draco's First Dance Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," exclaimed the teacher, "seeing as it's the first class of the week, we'll focus on stretches and the warm-up." He then turned from his reflection in the giant mirror on the wall to look at Draco.</p><p>"Are you new to dancing," he asked Draco.</p><p>Draco nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Okay. This might be a bit difficult, so I want you to know that you should not push yourself too hard. Flexibility comes with practice, you're not going to be doing the splits after just one class, alright?" This was somewhat comforting to Draco, everyone was aware that he was new and they weren't going to mock him for not being as flexible as them. Of course, nobody would be childish enough to mock him about anything but nonetheless it was still comforting. He also wouldn't be completely disappointed in himself if he failed anything.</p><p>The teacher turned and walked towards a big speaker and plugged something into it. Not a moment later, loud, upbeat music started playing from them. He walked back to his spot in front of the mirror and began yelling instructions while doing exercises. </p><p>"Arms forward!" He lifted his arms to make a 'T' shape with his body and moved his arms in circles going forward. Everyone copied him, so Draco joined him.</p><p>They finished the warm-up in maybe five minutes and now it was time for the stretches.</p><p>"Sit down on your bums, legs stretched," he ordered.</p><p>Everyone did as they were told and followed his every move. </p><p>This is where it became difficult for Draco. The warm-up was simple, it was just like a warm-up for any exercise. These stretches, however, were painful.</p><p>When everyone around him had been able to touch their knees with their foreheads, Draco had barely been able to reach his toes with his hands.</p><p>After the stretches, the girl from earlier came up to Draco. </p><p>"How was that?" She smiled at Draco. Rose definitely knew that he was in pain.</p><p>"Difficult," Draco replied honestly.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember my first few dance classes, and even classes after a long break, it's painful as fuck," she told Draco.</p><p>"Painful as fuck pretty much sums it up, yeah," Draco smiled back at her.</p><p>"I'm Rose, by the way," she said.</p><p>"I know," said Draco. He remembered hearing it earlier. "I'm Draco."</p><p>"I know," she mimicked. Rose walked away from Draco when the teacher came back to start the next bit. It was a cool down, he decided that since Draco was new he wouldn't start a new routine until the next class. </p><p>During the cooldown, Draco thought to himself. Had he just befriended a muggle?<br/>
'I have changed quite a bit,' he thought. The wizaeding world would be shocked to hear that evil Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, Slytherin and son of Lucius Malfoy, had made friends with a muggle. The papers would say he had alterior motives, that there was a new Dark Lord coming into power and he was going to bring this poor unsuspecting muggle into his home to butally murder it.</p><p>That was not the case. Draco had made the right decision, coming to live with the muggles. Nobody here was second-guessing his every move, speculating about all sorts of devious things he was planning. Except maybe Potter, but Draco truly believed that Potter had moved past all of that nonsense.</p><p>Life here was peaceful so far, thankfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello readers hahaha hi please comment because i am very lonely</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic on Ao3, I don't know if I'm going to finish it but I thought it was worth a shot! Let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>